The present invention relates to a control and management system of equipment and/or machines in general, to be integrated to each machine, which allows the remote acquisition of specific information on the functioning of the machine relating to the periods of use, diagnostics, maintenance expiry dates, etc.
The invention relates, in particular, to a control and running system of machines and equipment for restaurants, machines for the treatment of foodstuff, such as, for example, slicing machines, blenders, cutters, mixers, bagging machines, coffee grinders, potato peeling machines, citrus fruit squeezers, mincing machines, etc.
The idea arose from the observation that national large-scale retail trades are increasingly concentrating their interest on their own activities, delegating the management of the equipment to third parties.
This in fact facilitates the management of rented machines and the whole distribution system and, above all, there are fixed overall operating costs, which can be estimated beforehand.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide an integrated system for the running and control of machines and equipment, in particular for the treatment of foodstuff, which allows the remote acquisition of a series of data and/or information such as periods of use, diagnostics, anomalies, maintenance expiry dates, etc. relating to the functioning of each of the machines distributed by the management, for renting, in the various sales points.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an integrated system for the running and control of machines and equipment, in particular for the treatment of foodstuff, which allows data and information to be collected, relating to the machines and equipment directly in the sales point and also allows said information and/or functions to be transmitted to the management, to one or more resellers and/or to the whole distribution network.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an integrated system for the running and control of machines and equipment, in particular for the treatment of foodstuff, which is particularly effective, comfortable and safe, which also simplifies the entire management of the equipment and allows fixed costs for the management, which can be estimated in advance.